Tanz mit mir
by aislingde
Summary: Ein Halloween Tanz, ABGESCHLOSSEN


Titel: Tanz mit mir  
Autor: Aisling  
Harry Potter  
Personen: Ratet mal  
Art: Romance  
Inhalt: Ein Halloween-Tanz  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört nicht mir.  
Bunny: Es ist mir zugeflogen…

Halloween. Einer der wenigen Höhepunkte in ihrem sonst so verpfuschten Dasein. Wenn man überhaupt von Höhepunkten sprechen konnte.  
Aber nur, wenn er kam. Eigentlich war er schrecklich. Immer ärgerte er sie, trieb sie beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Nicht nur einen vergeblichen Selbstmordversuch hatte sie seinetwegen unternommen.  
Doch Halloween war alles anders. Dann war er nett zu ihr.  
Die Band spielte schon das erste Lied, aber er war noch nicht da. Was, wenn er nicht kommen würde?  
Unruhig lief sie auf und ab. Ihr Refugium erschien ihr hässlicher als jemals zuvor.  
Auch das zweite Lied verklang, ohne dass er kam.  
Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Er hatte sie vergessen. Wie so viele andere sie vergessen hatten. Zuerst kamen sie häufiger zu ihr, sprachen mit ihr. Doch dann wurde sie langweilig, weil sie empfindlich war, und dann war sie wieder allein.  
Von ihm hatte sie das nicht erwartet. Aber scheinbar wollte er sie nicht treffen. Hatte er etwa Sorge, dass sie verraten würde, dass er mit ihr tanzte? Sie war hässlich, unbeliebt und ängstlich. Er dagegen sprühte vor Ideen und hatte nur Unsinn im Kopf. Und doch…

„Hast du mich vermisst?"  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Er schaffte es doch immer wieder, in ihrem Refugium aufzutauchen, ohne dass sie es merkte. Kein anderer schaffte das.  
„Du forderst mich sonst immer zum ersten Tanz auf. Es sind jetzt aber schon zwei Tänze gespielt worden, ohne dass du bei mir warst."  
Wieso musste sie jetzt so vorwurfsvoll und weinerlich klingen? So würde sie ihn garantiert vergraulen.  
Sie wollte nicht weinen. Schließlich war er doch noch gekommen. Er war bei ihr und da sollte sie nett zu ihm sein.  
„Nicht weinen. Du bist viel hübscher, wenn du lächelst. Und wenn du heulst, können wir nicht tanzen."  
Wieso konnte sie trotz dieser tröstenden Worte den Tränenfluss nicht stoppen? Sie wollte doch gar keine Heulsuse sein.  
Erst als seine kühlen Finger über ihr Gesicht fuhren und die Tränen wegwischten, blickte sie ihn an.  
Seine Miene war ernst, viel zu ernst für seinen sonst so übermütigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Es tut mir leid. Auf dem Weg zu dir bin ich Snape begegnet. Und er wollte mir einfach nicht glauben, dass ich unschuldig war. Ich hatte seine Haare nicht gryffindor-rot gefärbt."  
Bei der Vorstellung, dass jemand es wirklich gewagt hatte, dem Hauslehrer von Slytherin so etwas anzutun, versiegten ihre Tränen.  
„Und du warst es wirklich nicht?"  
„Jeden anderen Tag wäre ich stolz gewesen, wenn es mir gelungen wäre. Aber nicht heute. Do solltest nicht auf mich warten. Darf ich bitten?"  
Auffordernd hielt er seine Hand hin. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
Ja, nichts sollte diesen Abend ruinieren.  
Sie legte ihre Finger vertrauensvoll in seine Hand. Und als die ersten Töne des nächsten Liedes erklangen, da führte er sie mit gewagten Schrittkombinationen über den Steinboden. Sicher und zuverlässig, als ob er nie daran denken würde, ihr einen Streich zu spielen.Es war ein schnelles Lied und doch schaffte sie es, ihm nicht ein einziges Mal auf die Füße zu treten.  
Verlegen stand sie vor ihm, als das Lied endete.  
Bisher hatte er sie immer nach einem Tanz verlassen. Sie wollte aber nicht, dass es so endete. Doch wie sollte sie es ihm klar machen, ohne dass er sie verspottete?  
Und wieder war sie kurz davor zu weinen.  
Sie schluckte den dicken Kloß hinab. Wenn sie es jetzt nicht wagte, dann würde sie es nie schaffen.  
„Dafür, dass du zu spät gekommen bist, schuldest du mir noch etwas."  
Er schien nicht verärgert zu sein, noch schien er sie deswegen necken zu wollen. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er lächelte sie an.  
„Was willst du? Ich werde dir jeden Wunsch erfüllen."  
„Wirklich jeden?"  
Wollte er sie so foppen?  
„Jeden, der erfüllbar ist. Ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen. Aber wenn du es wünschst, dann sorge ich dafür, dass Professor Snape zu seinen roten Haaren auch noch eine goldene Haut bekommt."  
„Nein, so etwas will ich nicht."  
Sollte sie es wagen, ihren innigsten Wunsch zu äußern? Nein, sie entschied sich dagegen. Er würde sich doch nur darüber lustig machen.  
„Ich möchte noch einen Tanz."  
„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."  
Mit einer leichten Verbeugung forderte er sie erneut auf. Mit einem angedeuteten Knicks ging sie darauf ein.  
Zuerst blieben sie in der Ausgangsposition stehen und warteten, dass die Band ein neues Lied spielte. Es war angenehm, von ihm gehalten zu werden. Viel zu lange war es her, dass sie eine Umarmung gespürt hatte.  
Dann ertönten die ersten Takte. Es war ein sehr langsamer Song, eigentlich ein Liebeslied.  
Als sie merkte, wie sicher er sie führte, schloss sie ihre Augen. Es war wie ein Traum und sie wollte jeden Augenblick auskosten.  
Es war so schön, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, zu schweben. Sie hätte nie gedacht, sich in seiner Gegenwart so behütet zu fühlen, und deswegen machte es Myrte nichts aus, dass Peeves sie durch die Wände hindurch führte.  
Dabei kamen sie der  
Musik immer näher. Irgendwann hatte Myrte den Eindruck, dass die Musik direkt unter ihr spielte. Es war egal. Sie sollte nur nicht enden.Irgendwann war endete das Lied und die Musiker machten eine kurze Pause Damit endete auch Myrtes Traum. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah in Peeves Gesicht. Kein Schalk oder Bösartigkeit war in seinen dunklen Augen zu erkennen, als er sich vorbeugte und einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn hauchte.  
„Ich danke für diesen Tanz. Darf ich dich nachher noch einmal auffordern?"  
„Ja, gerne."  
Es war verwirrend. Hatte sie vor einigen Minuten noch gedacht, dass Peeves sie nicht mehr treffen wollte, so bewies er ihr gerade das Gegenteil. Er wollte noch einmal mit ihr tanzen. Es war unglaublich.  
Sich umblickend stellte Myrte fest, dass sie das Mädchenklo tatsächlich verlassen hatten. Peeves hatte sie in die große Halle geführt und sie schwebten über die Köpfe der tanzenden Schüler.

Ein lautes Heulen ließ Myrte zusammenzucken.  
Es war Peeves, der diese Töne von sich gab und auf eine Gruppe von Hufflepuff-Erstklässlern niederstieß.  
Diese stoben mit einem entsetzten Kreischen auseinander. Peeves verfolgte einige von ihnen und ließ erst von seinen Opfern ab, als Professor Sprout mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf ihn zukam. Er schwebte wieder hoch zu Myrte.  
Myrte sagte nichts zu dem Vorfall. Schließlich war Peeves ein Poltergeist und als Manifestation musste er Streiche aushecken.  
Was ihr viel weniger gefiel, war sein selbstgefälliger Gesichtsausdruck. Und dann rieb er sich auch noch die Hände.  
„So, das musste sein. Schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu wahren. Hast du mitbekommen, wie die Rothaarige gekreischt hat? Einfach nur herrlich."  
Wieso brachte sie Peeves nur in so eine Situation? Es war zum Heulen. Auf der einen Seite konnte sie seine Genugtuung sehr gut verstehen – als Hermine sich in eine Katze verwandelt hatte, da fühlte sie genau so –, doch Peeves hatte sie oft genug geärgert, so dass sie Mitleid mit dem armen Mädchen empfand.  
Es war so schwer. War sie gerade noch so glücklich gewesen, weil Peeves sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt hatte, so fühlte sie jetzt tiefe Trauer, weil ihre nächsten Worte ihn dazu bringen würde, sie wieder zu ärgern und zu quälen.  
„Peeves, ich mag dich. Und ich weiß, dass du ein Poltergeist bist. Du hast mich oft genug geärgert, um zu wissen, wie du mich in meinen nächsten Selbstmordversuch treibst. Und genau deswegen will ich nichts von deinen Streichen hören. Ich will nicht, dass du dich in meiner Gegenwart damit brüstest, wie du kleine Mädchen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast. Es tut mir leid."  
Das war's jetzt wohl. Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über Myrtes Wange. Vielleicht hätte sie in dem Poltergeist einen Freund finden können – einen sehr schwierigen, aber besser als gar keinen. Als Geist durfte sie in der Wahl ihres Umgangs nicht wählerisch sein.  
Und ganz besonders durfte sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit heulen. Am besten war es, wenn sie sofort zum Mädchenklo zurückkehrte. Dort war sie wenigstens allein.  
Sie drehte sich um und wollte durch die Mauer entschwinden, als Peeves sie festhielt.  
„Ich will es versuchen, Myrte. Bitte gib mir eine Chance. Und sag' mir, wenn dir etwas nicht passt, statt sofort zu weinen. Denn dann komme ich in Versuchung, dich weiter zu ärgern. Ich will es nicht, aber als Poltergeist zwingt mich meine Veranlagung dazu. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dir nie von meinen Streichen zu erzählen. Besonders wenn es mir gelingt, einen der Professoren zu ärgern, muss ich mit irgendjemandem meinen Erfolg teilen. Aber ich werde es versuchen."  
Es war nicht das, was Myrte wirklich wollte. Doch wesentlich mehr, als sie von Peeves erwarten konnte.  
Sie schluckte ihre Tränen runter, unterließ es auch, ihm irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen, und reichte ihm ihre Hand.  
Lachend nahm er sie und tanzte mit Myrte im wilden Rhythmus der Musik.

The End


End file.
